Modern computer systems utilize memory for storing information for immediate use in calculations and other processes. For example, random access memory (RAM) can be used in a computer system to store data that can be quickly accessed by processes being executed in the computer system. Typically, memory such as RAM in a computer system is implemented using silicon-based transistors and capacitors.
As memory capacities in computer systems increase, alternative topologies can be used to connect memory modules in the computer system. However, topologies having an increased number of memory modules also have a greater number of connections, resulting in greater complexity and increased memory latency that can negatively affect performance.